Truckball Team-Up/Gallery/2
Finding Starla/The runaway pigs S1E11 Starla's barn.png S1E11 Starla feeding her pigs.png S1E11 Blaze meets up with Starla.png S1E11 AJ tells Starla about the tournament.png S1E11 Starla "I love Truckball".png S1E11 Starla shows off her Truckball skills.png S1E11 Blaze invites Starla to be on the team.png S1E11 Starla accepts.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla high tire.png S1E11 Starla "Didja hear that, piggies?".png S1E11 Starla gasps in shock.png S1E11 The pigs have escaped.png S1E11 Pigs running into the cornfield.png|"Uh-oh! The gate was open and the pigs got out!" S1E11 Starla chases the pigs.png|"Silly pigs! Get on back here!" S1E11 Blaze will help.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla twirl their lassos.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla see the pigs.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla ready to lasso.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla toss their lassos.png S1E11 We got seven pigs.png|Starla caught three pigs, and Blaze caught four. And all together makes seven. S1E11 Blaze and Starla "Come along, piggies".png S1E11 Pigs go back into the pen.png S1E11 Pigs returned to the barn.png S1E11 AJ calculating the pigs.png|Eight pigs ran away, and we got seven of them. S1E11 AJ does a subtraction problem.png|That means there's only this many left. What number is this? One, Yeah! There’s only one pig left to find. S1E11 Blaze and Starla "Let's go find that last pig".png|"C'mon. Let's go find that last pig." S1E11 Blaze and Starla search for the pig.png|“Piggy!” ”Pig!” S1E11 Starla "Must be hiding".png S1E11 Where's the pig.png|Where is the pig?! S1E11 It's in the scarecrow.png S1E11 Pig jumps off the scarecrow.png S1E11 Last pig joins Blaze.png S1E11 Blaze "Let's get you back where you belong".png S1E11 Last pig returns to pen.png S1E11 AJ closes the gate.png|"Great job, everyone! That's the last pig!" S1E11 Starla ready to play Truckball.png S1E11 Blaze gets out a racket for Starla.png S1E11 Starla gets her racket.png S1E11 Starla admires her racket.png S1E11 Pig tossing ball.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla practice.png S1E11 AJ catches the ball.png S1E11 You have two trucks.png S1E11 We need two more trucks.png S1E11 Starla "Let's go find us some more teammates".png S1E11 Blaze and Starla leaving the farm.png Crusher doesn't practice S1E11 Exterior of Monster Dome during Truckball Tournament.png S1E11 Crusher's team practicing.png S1E11 Pickle cheerleading.png S1E11 Pickle cheers "Way to practice!".png S1E11 Pickle sees Crusher isn't practicing.png S1E11 Pickle cheers "You should practice!".png S1E11 Crusher stops Pickle.png S1E11 Crusher "I don't need to practice".png|"I don't need to practice!" S1E11 Crusher "I can play truckball with my eyes closed!".png|"Watch, I can play truckball with my eyes closed!" S1E11 Crusher bounces the ball with eyes closed.png S1E11 Crusher slips up.png S1E11 Ball bounces all over the place.png S1E11 Crusher's teammates shocked by the ball.png S1E11 Ball bouncing past Crusher's teammates.png S1E11 Pickle ducks.png S1E11 Pickle "LOOK OUT!".png|Look Out! S1E11 Rack of balls knocked over behind Crusher.png S1E11 Balls hit Crusher on the head.png S1E11 Pickle "That play still needs a little work".png Finding Zeg/a rocky problem S1E11 Blaze and Starla in a desert.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla reach Zeg's cave.png|Let’s go ask Zeg at his cave! S1E11 Zeg with a big sandwich.png S1E11 Zeg sends sandwich flying.png S1E11 Sandwich pieces flying through the air.png S1E11 Zeg eats his sandwich.png S1E11 Zeg after eating.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla appear before Zeg.png S1E11 Zeg gives Blaze a big hug.png|Oof!...We’re so happy to see you too, big fella...! S1E11 Blaze invites Zeg to be on the team.png S1E11 Zeg accepts.png S1E11 Zeg jumps excitedly, makes rocks shake and fall.png|Uh...Zeg? S1E11 Blaze and AJ "Look out!".png|Look Out! S1E11 Big rock about to fall.png S1E11 Dust covers the screen.png S1E11 Zeg "Friends okay?".png S1E11 We're okay.png S1E11 Zeg can't move.png S1E11 Why can't Zeg move.png S1E11 Zeg's tail is stuck under a rock.png S1E11 Rock on top of Zeg's tail.png S1E11 Blaze "We'll help you".png S1E11 Blaze and Starla try to move the rock.png S1E11 The rock is too heavy.png S1E11 We need a lever.png|To lift a rock this big, we’re gonna need a lever. S1E11 Zeg wonders what a lever is.png|"Lever? What that?" S1E11 AJ describing levers.png|A lever makes it easy to lift heavy things. S1E11 AJ demonstrates how a lever works.png|See? Just a little push on this side, and you can lift something big on that side. S1E11 Blaze uses a pole for the lever arm.png S1E11 AJ uses a block for the fulcrum.png S1E11 Blaze gets the lever set up.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla about to push the lever.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla push the lever.png S1E11 It worked.png S1E11 Zeg happy to be freed.png S1E11 Zeg praising the lever.png S1E11 Zeg kisses the lever.png S1E11 Blaze holding Zeg's racket.png S1E11 Zeg gets his racket.png S1E11 Blaze, Starla and Zeg practice.png S1E11 The team has three trucks now.png S1E11 Blaze needs four trucks for the team.png S1E11 Blaze's team practicing.png S1E11 Blaze "Let's go find our last teammate".png S1E11 Zeg following Blaze out.png A lever, it's so clever S1E11 Monster Machines leaving Zeg's cave.png S1E11 Red truck tries to lift a weight.png S1E11 Yellow truck lifts weight with a lever.png S1E11 Yellow truck uses lever to lift weight.png S1E11 Monster Machines pass the trucks.png S1E11 Monster Machines enter a tunnel.png S1E11 Yellow truck uses lever to lift a manhole cover.png S1E11 Blaze jumps out of manhole.png S1E11 Starla jumps out of manhole.png S1E11 Zeg jumps out of manhole.png S1E11 Green truck sweeps the sidewalk.png S1E11 Green truck sweeps under a crate of pineapples.png S1E11 Monster Machines pass the store.png S1E11 Truck sees broken piano in the road.png S1E11 Monster Machines arrive with lever.png S1E11 Lever put in place.png S1E11 Blaze and friends about to lift the piano.png S1E11 Piano added to the trailer stack.png S1E11 Blaze taking the lever with him.png S1E11 Starla gets on a seesaw.png S1E11 Starla and Zeg use a seesaw.png S1E11 Starla soars through the air.png S1E11 Blaze gets on another seesaw.png S1E11 Starla launches Blaze off the seesaw.png S1E11 Blaze soars through the air.png S1E11 Monster Machines head-on.png To return to the Truckball Team-Up episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries